No! This is wrong- Damie
by welovelea1
Summary: Damie fanfiction. Dakota Johnson and Jamie Dornan at premier and promoting the movie. I have no rights to Fifty Shade of Grey the movie, the books by E.L James or the characters. Just another obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so yes I know I usually write Finchel and Monchele fanfics but I've recently just gone and watched Fifty Shades Of Grey the movie and I'm just loving the interaction and FRIENDSHIP between Dakota Johnson and Jamie Dornan. I want to say now that I know they are FRIENDS and Jamie is married and has a beautiful baby but this is pretend and just another one of my obsessions and fanfics. So I hope this is okay.

I hope you enjoy if you read.

**First night- Berlin part one**

"Hey!" She said as he approached her walking across the carpet.

"Hey" he replied pulling her against him making her stumble into him in front of all the flashing lights, in which he caught her.

"Nice save" she whispered back turning her head slightly away from all the cameras. He wrapping his arm around her waist further resting his hand at the space between her hip and the top of her behind. A 'friendly' gesture she thought. After all.

"Missed you" he whispered into her ear as she smiled at the line of paparazzi in front of them. It was the premier of Fifty Shades Of Grey in Berlin and the buzz was much bigger than either of them expected.

"Me too" she replied hiding the soft blush that she felt covering her cheeks. Relax Dakota. Turning her face slightly away from him smiling. "Nice tie" she shouted over to him over all the noise as screams from fans.

Jamie tightened his arm around her leaning back towards her "You think? Anastasia would approve?" He laughed.

"Oh Ana would defiantly approve" she giggled. Even though it had been a couple of months the pair still had the spark and chemistry they portrayed on screen, and the playful banter they had off.

The thing with Jamie and Dakota was that they just got on so well...too well some would say. There had been rumours that the pair started dating at the beginning but Sam quickly shot down those rumours, Jamie was married and Dakota was in a relationship when filming first began. But with all the fans that had watched filming on the streets of Vancouver you could tell that the pair had bigger chemistry than many married couples combined.

"Good" he whispered back before posing for another couple of pictures in a Christian Grey manner. Sharp, stern but also playful before turning back to Dakota with playful Jamie's expression.

Dakota on the other hand could not hide how happy she was that she was back with Jamie. He had become one of her best friends in the world. They had such a strong bond, she felt safe

, secure even in his presence. He has and had always taken care of her on set. Covering her up when Sam-the director yelled cut, to just making sure she felt save and confident even in the most intimate scenes on set.

"Thanks guys" one of the security men said to the paparazzi, nodding a little to the duo so they knew they could move on.

The sudden change of music brought Dakota out of her gaze. Ellie Goulding's 'Love me like you do' came on and fans went mental again. Dakota however automatically thought back to the moment on set when Ana walked out with Taylor to Christian before flying in Charlie Tango. That had been one of the most favourable moments on set for her. Helicopter, putting herself in Ana's shoes but also it had been one of the first scenes to shoot with Jamie. That day they got to know each other. Jamie had come in late with the birth of his baby daughter but it was such a memorable day, she remember tripping over her own feet when having to stare deep into Christian's eyes whilst walking towards Charlie tango, all day then having Jamie joke that she was head over heels already... Little did he know, and her at that time.

"Come on you we can walk now you know. And watch your step...I know what this song does to you" he joked pulling her arm stroking It over slightly with his thumb, removing his from around her waist.

She giggled looking towards Sam and Erica which were now out in front of the cameras. Looking up and him she could put help but look at him differently than any other costar she had ever worked with. He was just different, special, he actually cared for her. Shooting had been hard for her, Dakota hadn't done any role like this before. She was worried, she had to be ready and comfortable enough in her own skin for the rest of the world to see her in many situations that she wasn't comfortable in herself, but Jamie was always there to offer her sweet words and help her through it. Many a times she'd forget he was married and that you shouldn't fall for someone you work with let alone one with a family.

What was a girl to do...

All of a sudden she spotted her, Amelia. Millie, Jamie's wife. And it knocked her out of whatever thought she would be in. Shit, Dakota. She felt Jamie tense around her and dropped his arm from her waist before looking and smiling at Millie ahead. Crushing. He looked down at Dakota for a second smiling sadly before saying he best leave. She nodded slightly before looking back towards the cameras and fans ahead.

"High five" she said knocking her self out of the Dakota-Jamie bubble and back to real life.

He looked down at her smiling widely clasping their hands together his fingers lingering on hers as their hands fell. Turning away he left, looking back at his wife and walking towards her pulling her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

Dakota stood staring. Realising this was the last thing she wanted to see or do she snapped back into professional mode. This was her job. A movie she was so so proud of, something she loved doing and couldn't wait for the rest of the world to see she walked over towards the crowd and started taking pictures with her fans. Yes this was it.

No more focus on romance. This was all she needed...but gosh what was she going to do...

**So what do you think? I know it's not great but you know. Please drop me a review down below...**

**I don't know whether I should continue and make this a Damie fan-fiction so please let me know.**

**Thanks guys**

**Xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it's took me a few days...I hope this does you proud! Thank you so much for the reviews I've tried to work for every single one. Thank you so much.**..

"Everybody welcome to the stage DAKOTA JOHNSON. Everybody now" the presenter announced and the fans roared. She walked delicately up the couple of stairs that were there and up next to Jamie passed Sam. She turned and smiled towards them both, back in professional mode she thought whilst Erica joined them to Dakotas left. The amount of cheers ands roars they got was amazing and they all couldn't thank the fans enough.

A smartly dressed gentleman came up the stairs handing out a bouquet of roses one by one, Sam, Dakota and Erica; missing Jamie out. Turning to Dakota he whispered "where's mine" pouting.

Dakota POV

Why is he pouting at me? Oh Jamie, Jamie Dornan what're you doing to me. Without thinking I picked a rose out of my bouquet and handing it over to him smiling widely. He took it from me gently giving me that cheeky Jamie Dornan smile as the crowd cheered.

Shit. I shrugged.

Shrugging and smiling ahead and turning towards Sam I didn't care. They all knew how close we were and the fans they were fans right!

It's so weird to think that the people here are fans, obviously not mine but Ana's and I hope I've done them proud. Suddenly I felt a large hand on the lower half of my back and I turned to face him immediately "pictures baby" he whispered turning his head slightly so only I could see. We all huddled close, arms around waists as pictures were being taken, this was it I just knew it the start of the obsession and even my love for this film...and the amazing people apart of it!

"After you Mr Grey" I winked as we were led off the stage and towards our seats. Suddenly Jamie stopped and I walked into the side of his body and looking straight up at him.

"No Miss Steele, Miss Johnson" he smiled "after you". How did he make me feel so embarrassed. He's just so intimidating but not! Jamie Dornan could never be intimidating but when he goes all 'fifty Christian' on me I just...urgh Jamie!

We took our seats and I was beginning to think watching our movie altogether would be a bad idea. I mean come on! I was naked, he was naked and reactions.

"Oi what's wrong?" Jamie asked looking straight at me, leaning towards my seat next to his. How does he do that, sensing how I feel? It could've been how intimate we've had to be but...?

Shaking my head and closing my eyes he reached over and squeeze my knee "Dakota, you're..gorgeous" he breathed "and this film shows how much of an amazing actress you are. Please don't worry!" Smiling widely I touched the hand he rested on my knee and looked up at the screen.

Here it begins.

So I realised maybe watching this movie wasn't as bad as I thought...currently on the screen was Christian with no top on leaning over me, sorry Ana, eating her toast at the Heathman. The audiences reaction was all I needed to hear, they were me. Sorry Ladies I actually got to touch that, I thought, looking slightly over to Jamie without moving my head.

"I know what you're doing" I heard him say not taking his eyes off the screen.

I smirked not being able to hide the slight giggle "I don't know what you mean Dornan".

And this carried on. All throughout the movie, Jamie and I kept dropping subtle hints and comments to each other.

"Aw you guys do look cute here" Sam said turning towards the pair of us during Ana and Christians first time "well done". I smiled feeling slightly embarrassed thinking back to filming. How we had struggled but also how easy it was to feel connected and trusting to one another.

Especially to how we are now. I noticed Sam's eyes dart down to Jamie's hand on my knee for a nanosecond and back to us and Jamie instantly removed his hand...some how remembering where we were and that this is wrong.

Jamie POV

As soon as the movie was finished I felt a strange sense of pride. I got to be apart of the phenomenon which is Fifty Shades Of Grey, I really couldn't be happier. I turned to my right to a flushed Dakota slightly touching her damp eyes at the departure of the film- Christian and Ana's fair well. I looked towards her and smiled shyly, filming that had been tough and I think you can see that in the film as we both knew the movie was coming towards an end and she had become such a special person in my life as well as Christians. It's so weird to compare myself to him; we are just so different, he's scared of commitment and I have my daughter and Millie. Just when I look at her I can't help but feel something I've not felt in such a while. And I feel sick feeling like this...I shouldn't be feeling this way about Dakota...I'm happily married. I moan loudly frustrated with myself, angry with myself in fact.

"What's up?" She says, cute as ever. Smiling at me standing up ready to leave the theatre.

"Erm...nothing I promise" I answer. What else was I meant to say? "So that was kinda cool huh? I ask moving away slightly so we could walk out.

Catching me up with Erica in tow "Yeah! I mean it's always weird for me to see myself on screen..." She blushed "especially in those types of scenes you know?". I laughed

"yeah no I get you...but you looked great" her eyes widened. Shit. " Shit. No I meant. As an actor. The you know normal scenes" I coughed "I mean". I paused and she burst out giggling, the Dakota giggle as we'd call on set. Tears springing in her eyes.

"Aw Jamie I have missed you!" She touched my arm "I know what you mean".

And as if on cue Amelia turned up. More casually this time, jeans and boots, my gorgeous daughter in my mothers arms stood by the taxi. She glanced at me to Dakota and down to her delicate hand on my arm which she instantly removed as soon as she saw her.

I really didn't know where to look.

"Jamie" she shouted "you ready?" I looked back to Dakota who had looked down towards the floor, anywhere else but me and my wife. "Well?" She asked softer this time but I knew something was bothering her.

"Erm..." I looked to Dakota by my side and back to my daughter straight passed Millie. "Yeah. I'm coming" I said softly; she looked overjoyed and turning back towards my father who also had a strange expression on his face. Something I just couldn't read. He suddenly lifted one hand and waved at Dakota before passing my baby back to my wife. WIFE! Jamie remember. My father walked towards us and took Dakotas hand in hers as Millie got in the car, still watching us.

"Dakota love...you look beautiful" looking towards her I noticed her blush before thanking him.

"JAMIE!"

I ignored Amelia.

"Well it's been lovely to see you again dear but I think someone's restless." He laughed before turning to Jamie "She's not happy with you! Something about a flower when I went to get the bottle".

I looked back down to Dakota who looked nervous and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry" she whispered looking down "I didn't mean to cause this...I didn't think..". The painful expression on her face causing me to feel her pain. She hadn't caused anything. Millie was overreacting.

"Babe it's fine" I said and without realising what I'd said until my dad coughed from beside us. "Shit" I whispered. Why is this so difficult. "I best go. See you tomorrow".

And with that I walked away...how did i do that. How did I not notice. I kept walking not looking to see if my father was following or if Dakota was still there, still sad...ashamed of nothing.

I got straight into the car and with hearing a gasp beside me opening her mouth I shut her off... "Not now Millie!"

**So what do you think? Sorry it took me a few days. I think my chapters will be weekly as I know then I shouldn't disappoint.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! They all meant the world to me I'd check every morning and read everyone. **

**I hope this chapter does you proud please let me know.**

**Xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, okay so I know a couple of people didn't like my story but that's fine if you don't like it then you don't have to read it, it's just something that I like doing to keep work stress down:) ooohh also to the cheating I'm 100% against that too so I'm not quite sure where to go but it is fictional so hopefully not too many people will hate me no matter what happens?

And I'm so sorry I completely forgot about his mum, I have now changed to his father. (I didn't know much about his family I appologise)

AND I REALLY AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, works been so crazy at the moment and lots of family events but I'm back :D

and I love love all the reviewers I've been given you're all amazing and inspiring :D

Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter...:)

Jamie POV

It was the morning after our first premier and I really did have mixed feelings. I knew I'd crack and if I cracked and my feelings showed they would be displayed all over every newspaper article all over the world. I couldn't like Dakota... I CANT. I have Millie, I have Dulcie but I just can't picture my life without Dakota either. I'm starting to feel guilty, like I need to tell Millie about this but I just can't she'll flip and I can't act on my feelings for her anyway.

Suddenly I had the urge to call Sam-the only one that realised that I may feel something for D more than a friendship.

"Hello. Jamie?" Sam answered almost instantly.

"Gosh Sam why?! It's all your fault...why her? Why her? You guys could have chosen any girl in the whole world but why her? Urrggg" I breathed into the phone and all I could hear was her laughing at the other end. "Sam it's not funny".

She chucked lightly "Oh Jamie" not holding in her amusement. "I'm sorry I know it's hard but Jay if it's really that strong you've got to tell them. If she's what you want"

I moaned in frustration. Why?

"But I can't. I have Dulcie now and she doesn't deserve this. What would she say to her friends when she's older eh? Well my dad broke up with my mum after he did an erotic love story film and fell for the lead girl. No. I just" I sunk to the floor in the bathroom

"I can't do this anymore" I finished.

"Jamie..." She sighed "I know this is hard but you have to think positively"

Dakota POV:

So today Jamie and I are doing interviews for two of the most watched Good Morning shows in Britain. We've not really spoken since the premiers, manly because I still feel bad for him. Of course Amelia would think things like these to heart, I mean come on, look at him, he's gorgeous, funny and amazingly talented...who wouldn't like Jamie? But I do have to ignore everything and remember he is married.

"Morning" Jamie said to me as he entered the make up room. I looked up at him and blushed...why Dakota why?

"Morning Jay" he smiled taking his seat next to mine, looking at me softly until his phone rang in his pocket. Not breaking eye contact with me he answered:

"Hey...but...I...Amelia slow down..." He rolled his eyes and I giggled softly looking away.

"...but what about...right okay...of course I want to spend time with her...it's just a bit more difficult at work...just like you said..." He looked at me apologetically

"...ok! Millie I'm coming...see you in 10...Yep you too". And with that he shoved his phone in his pocket contemplating how this would happen I guess. I felt bad for him and didn't know why. I reached over and put my hand on top of his, squeezing slightly before realising I shouldn't be doing this and retrieved it quickly. But jamie leaned over and pulled my hand back smiling looking at my fingers. Again I blushed.

"Sorry Daks, you shouldn't have to hear all this."

"It-it's ok I don't mind"

"I've got to go, get Dulcie. No one can look after her and Millie's busy now I think so.." He looked apologetic but his eyes filled with excitement and love when he mentioned Dulcie.

"Jay, please you can just tell them something's come up I don't mind doing these interviews on my own? You've got a baby" I smiled at him and he picked his keys up of the counter knocking over the foundation and then apologising to Kelly the makeup artist.

"No no, I'm not going to leave you. I'll be back in 15minutes l-lo. See you in a min" and with that he darted out of the door.

I sighed, smiling at Kelly through the mirror, why did I have to like him.

Jamie POV:

Right, bag check, nappies check, dummies check...

"Jamie baby stop panicking it's all in the bag"

"Ok..." I was still search around like crazy. I picked Dulcie up kissing her cheeks earning a giggle in return. "See you later" I pressed a quick kiss on Amelia's lips before darting out of the door. Buckling Dulcie in before driving straight back to the 'Good morning' studios.

"Sorry I'm late, little person coming through" i winked at Dakota and She got up running straight to Dulcie stroking her little cheek.

"Hello beautiful hello" she said and I couldn't help but smile. She looked up at me "Oi you, come on go get ready I'll look after this one-" she said then looking back to Dulcie "yes I'll look after this one, so beautiful aren't ya" she said taking to Dulcie child like ..it was very cute.

"Are you sure? Thanks Dakota you're a star!" I said passing Dulcie over and watching her bouncing her on her hip.

I sat down whilst Kelly added some powder to my face looking at my daughter and the woman holding her, I couldn't be falling for my costar I just couldn't but seeing her with my daughter just, something clicked and she meant even more than I thought if possible. I liked watching them. Every now and again Dakota would look over at me smirking before kissing Dulcies head bouncing her around softly humming.

"Mr Dornan you're all ready, you just need to go into room 2 for the microphone to be set up" Kelly smiled and Sam appeared at the door ...I knew I'd been caught looking at Dakota with my baby by Sam, I got a knowing look, freaking me out so I ran into the other room for the microphone.

When I came out I noticed Dakota wasn't there but Sam holding Dulcie. I loved how Sam would just pop up every now and again for support it meant to lot for us. I walked towards them and asked "Where's Dakota?"

"Missing her already" she whispered and I kissed Dulcies head before mouthing "shut it" to Sam jokily.

"Da" Dulcie smiled reaching out to me.

"I can't baby girl i have to have an interview now" I kissed her once more before seeing Dakota through the glass of the other room where we were about to be question.

"Mr Dornan, if you would follow me" the Microphone lady appeared. I thanked her and followed her, hearing Dakotas giggles.

She smiled at me before standing up pushing her dress skirt down and walking towards me. Without realising what I was doing I looked her up and down, God she was beautiful.

She smiled a big bright smile that reached her eyes. "Jamie-" she giggled. "Sorry I had to pass Dulcie to Sam I was needed for sound checks"

"Honestly Dak, I can't thank you enough for this" I thought back to the first day on set and how we became such great friends so soon.

"Come on" she blushed and we took our seats

I leant over to her whispering behind her ear "You look lovely by the way" I can say lovely right friends can say that, I can't say beautiful or gorgeous even though I wanted too.

She blushed in response before Alison the interviewer came in and said hi to us both. She was a fun lady and I could tell this interview was going to be funny...

Dakota POV:

Dulcie was gorgeous and I loved spending time with her. The way jamie looks at her is just love, I can't describe.

Alison the interviewer came in and introduced herself she seemed so funny and a great character I knew this interview was going to be something else!

It was going so well all the questions she was asking I couldn't help but laugh along, I had tears in my eyes and Jamie's comments and banter with her and the whole film was amazing...by far my favourite so far.

"So I've got to ask the nudity in this movie...how much is actually in there?" She laughed boldly. She was such a girl I loved her.

I was thinking of a way to reply, we all knew I was naked, when Jamie opened his mouth to answer I sighed in relief he was always so much better than me at this, I smiled.

"Well there's definitely enough to keep you keen..." He looked at me.

JAMIE! Oh my god I'm speechless. I didn't know what to say. Covering my mouth I couldn't help but giggle and look between jamie, Alison and the camera.

"Jamie" I whispered laughing shocked.

This definitely was an interview to remember

#

So guys what do you think? Do you like the chapter? I'm taking it slow but there's a lot of damie hehe :D I've got a plan of action now :) there was also quite a bit of Jamie POV did you like that?

Please review, I love them so much :)

Xoxo


	4. Update

Hi Guys,

im so sorry that I haven't updated in a while been crazy started a new job and it's very long hours so I've been focusing on that. I want to now continue with this story but I'm sorry you might have to bare with me.

I wasn't originally going to continue but reading some lovely reviews that I'm still getting has inspired me to continue! And I'm going to start writing a new chapter tomorrow evening.

let me know if you all want me to continue?

thank a again

xxx


End file.
